The present invention is directed to a wall system for removing water from a vertical wall and for supporting the wall.
Systems for removing water from walls, such as basement walls, have been proposed in the past. One such wall system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,866 granted Nov. 29, 1966. In this prior art system the lowermost portion of the wall is cut away and the water drained through a gravel layer to a drain title. A major defect of this prior art system is that the drain tile is positioned below the basement floor and there is no positive connection between the basement wall and the drain tile.